


Marian's Eleven

by angstbot



Series: Marian's Eleven [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), Swen, swan queen - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-08-20 15:19:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8253749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angstbot/pseuds/angstbot
Summary: Ocean's Eleven meets Maid Marian and her Merry Women steal from the rich and horrible.





	1. Chapter 1

Emma slipped into the room almost silently. With practiced motions, she examined every hiding place—the closet and drawers and safe and under the bed, first visually and then with a small black device she slipped from her inner jacket pocket, until she was satisfied that the room was clear of hidden surprises.

Tossing her leather jacket and bag into the chair, she flopped down on the bed with a gusty sigh. Budapest to JFK was a hell of a flight, but Marian had said on the phone this job was time sensitive. She’d also said the payout would be seven figures, which was good because her attempt at lifting the Sevso Treasure had been a total bust and she was short on cash.

But 1 am in New York was 7 in Hungary, and she was wide awake. Fortunately, the City’s bars were open late. Rolling off the bed, she headed for the shower.

**

The woman across the bar was drop-dead gorgeous, dressed like she’d just walked out of some high-end law firm, and, from the looks of it, absolutely flaying every man who came over to hit on her, of which there were many. Emma thought she saw one of them actually crying as he walked away. She had to admire her style.

“Can I get you anything?” the waiter asked.

“Not right now, but send that lady whatever she’s drinking, on me.” He nodded and started to walk away. “But the most expensive one you have,” she added quickly.

“As it happens, she’s already drinking our most expensive whiskey,” he said with a wink.

The woman had shot down two more by the time the drink arrived, and Emma was leaning on her hand and grinning when the waiter pointed her out as the source. She sat up quickly and waved a little _Hi._

Emma worried that she might have miscalculated when the woman’s face shifted into fury and she stalked her way across the bar, drink in hand. She tried not to appreciate how her legs looked in that pencil skirt and heels, or her hips swaying, or, oh god, the straining button on her shirt, but instead keep her eyes up and expression neutral.

“What the hell do you think you’re doing?!” the woman demanded as she reached the table, slamming the glass down so hard Emma almost expected it to break.

“Appreciating a woman who doesn't take any shit?” Emma asked with a half-smile.

That made the other woman pause, but she recovered quickly. “By doing the same ‘shit,’” and oh, her careful enunciation of the curse was adorable, “I wasn’t taking from the others?”

“Not the same shit,” Emma assured her. “That drink is just appreciation of your badassery. No strings attached.”

The woman’s eyes searched her face. “Who _are_ you?” she asked in disbelief.

“Emma,” she said with a grin, and held out her hand to shake. “And what should I call you?”

“Regina,” she answered, with the slightest hint of a genuine smile.

**

They were kissing furiously as they stumbled into Emma’s hotel room. She shoved vaguely at the door behind them, but then let the automatic closer take care of it, reaching instead for the buttons on Regina’s shirt.

Except that Regina was also reaching for her shirt, and they immediately got in each other’s way. Their eyes met, and Regina raised an eyebrow and dropped her hands.

“Go ahead,” she said, with an air of superiority that made Emma want to smear her lipstick and make her scream. For now, she went to work on those buttons again, and Regina used her newly free hands to grip her hair, pull her head back, and nip and suck along her throat.

Two could play at that game, and as soon as the shirt was open Emma was sliding her hands around Regina’s ribs to unhook her bra and get her hands on her breasts, cupping, kneading, pinching her nipples, and Regina moaned around a mouthful of her neck.

In the next moment Emma felt hands on the waistband of her pants, and shit, Regina was good, slipping her pants and underwear down over her hips in no time flat and digging her nails into her ass to pull her closer.

Then they were kissing again, hands everywhere, the remaining clothes off in moments as they pushed and pulled each other across the room toward the bed.

Emma was startled to find herself landing flat on her back. This was not how this usually went. She was still processing it when Regina prowled up on top of her, and up, and up, until her knees were on either side of Emma’s head.

“From the way your eyes are riveted to my cunt, I’ll take it that you’re fine with me sitting on your face?” Regina asked.

“Oh yes,” Emma groaned. “Thank you for asking.” She decided it was not a good time to tease her for practically being on her face before she got around to it, and gripped her hips to pull her down.

Emma moaned at the first contact almost as much as Regina, because fuck, she was wet, and soft, and hot and, she soon found out, very responsive. Emma’s tongue moved steadily, long strokes from her opening to her clit, with a little extra flutter every few. After long moments of this, Regina’s hips began to twitch and Emma gave her more, swirling her tongue and sliding her hand up to trace fingertips barely inside.

“Yes,” Regina hissed, and Emma pressed in, loving the feel of liquid velvet around her fingers.

Her fingers moved in counterpoint to her tongue, building Regina’s pleasure up, and up, and up, until she was fucking her as hard as she could from this angle and sucking her clit.

Then Regina was gripping her face with both hands and starting to work her hips on her mouth. Looking up at her, the way her chest was heaving and her breasts were bouncing slightly with her motion, a little sheen of sweat between them, _this_ was what Emma wanted, to get this put-together woman to come apart. Regina’s pussy sliding across her mouth was also damn good, and she was working furiously to stay with her, give her what she needed.

Regina’s motions became shorter, sharper, fucking Emma’s mouth, and Emma’s tongue was relentless, and she was going to be sore but she could not bring herself to care if it meant she made this woman come _hard_.

And Regina did come spectacularly, back arched, body taut, and screaming.

Then Regina slumped forward, not quite holding herself up enough with the headboard to let Emma breathe. She used her not-insubstantial upper body strength to lift her enough to shimmy out from underneath and then lay on the bed, watching her, considering how she wanted to come tonight. She had just made up her mind when Regina sat up straight and stretched, graceful and catlike.

“Mmh, thank you,” she hummed, her voice lower and rougher and impossibly sexier than before. “That was delightful.”

“Welcome,” Emma murmured, watching with a smile as Regina turned to face her, though she did miss the view of her perfect ass.

“And what would you like?” Regina asked, leaning over her.

“Fingers. Fuck me,” Emma demanded, then threaded her fingers through dark hair to pull Regina into a deep, intense kiss.

In the next moment, Regina was pressed on top of her, with two fingers inside of her and her thumb on her clit.

“Yes!” Emma hissed.

She barely knew this woman, but somehow it seemed right that she fucked with metronome precision, and god, this was exactly what Emma wanted.

“More. Fuck me harder,” she demanded after several long moments.

Regina added another finger, and fuck, it felt good to be so stretched and full of her. Regina was flexing her wrist to rub the heel of her hand against Emma’s clit on the out strokes now, and her body pressed against Emma as she used her hips for more leverage.

“Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me,” Emma demanded until it slurred into a moan, wrapping arms and legs around her and lifting her hips to meet her motion, get her deeper.

Regina did, and all Emma could do was hold on as she spiraled up.

When Emma started coming, Regina kept fucking her, rolling her through her first orgasm and into a second, and she seemed like she planned to go for a third until Emma gasped out, “Stop!”

The room was silent except for both of them panting for a long, long moment.

“Damn,” Emma managed eventually.

Regina let out a sexy little chuckle, then rolled off of her, stretched again, and got up.

“You don’t have to go,” Emma murmured, and what the hell was she thinking? She had a job to do here.

“I do,” Regina insisted, and Emma was a little encouraged that she sounded a little bit regretful. “I should have been home already. My son is sixteen but it’s well past midnight,” she explained, dressing with efficient motions.

That startled her upright. “Wait, what? You have a son?” Between the orgasms and the long day, Emma’s tact was long gone.

“Not that it’s any of your business,” Regina began sharply, “but yes, I do. And I need to get home to him.” She was fully dressed now, though Emma noted with satisfaction that her hair definitely still looked like she’d been well fucked. She leaned down and gave Emma a short, sweet kiss, and then was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PSA: don't have unprotected sex with someone you just met, ok?


	2. Chapter 2

Emma wasn’t exactly up and at them the following morning. The late night and her one-night stand had definitely worn her out enough to sleep, but waking up was brutal. It took a long time under cold water and a lot of espresso, but she managed to arrive at Marian’s swanky apartment only ten minutes late.

“Hey, sorry I’m late-” she began when her old friend opened the door.

“Shockingly, Emma Yawn, despite sleeping in you’re not the last one here,” Marian teased as she hugged her.

“Damn it, am I _ever_ gonna live that down? I was nine!” she grumbled as she followed her host through the entryway to the spacious living room filled with unfamiliar women.

“Only if you do something more embarrassing,” Marian assured her. Then the doorbell rang again. “That’ll be our last two, I hope,” she said, and left Emma there with the six strangers.

They all eyed each other warily for a moment, then Emma went over to the side table and got a bearclaw and more coffee.

“Now we’re all here,” Marian said, coming back into the room and when Emma looked up she choked on the pastry.

Following Marian were a tall redhead . . . and Regina from the bar, and her bed, last night.

“You have _got_ to be kidding me,” Regina said, crossing her arms and raising an unimpressed eyebrow.

“I take it you two have met?” Marian asked.

“Something like that,” Emma murmured around the mouthful of bearclaw she still hadn’t managed to swallow.

“And is that going to be a problem?” Marian prompted. “I chose you all because you’re the best, but I’ll replace you if I have to.”

“I’m good,” Emma assured her. Regina just nodded.

“Okay then.” Marian took a deep breath and looked around at all of them, then launched in. “This job is very dangerous. It is also extraordinarily difficult. Anybody can walk away right now, no harm, no foul.” She looked each of them in the eye, one after the other, and they all nodded. “Alright. I have pulled together eleven of the best in the world to make this happen, and if we succeed we will be legendary and rich.”

“Ten,” Regina said quietly.

“What’s that?” Marian prompted.

“There are only ten of us in this room.”

Emma snorted before she could help herself.

“Not my fault you can’t count,” Regina said with acid sweetness and a dismissive look at Emma.

“Our eleventh member is a hacker known only as the Oracle,” Marian put in, bringing their attention back to her. “They’ve never been seen in person. We communicate through secured channels.”

Regina nodded acknowledgement.

“And speaking of introductions,” Marian went on, “the observant one is Regina, an expert in biochemical work. Her sister is Zelena, explosives.”

The redhead gave a manic grin.

“Over there is Mal, who’s never met a machine she can’t make go very fast. Ruby and Tink, who seem to _also_ know one another, are our acrobat-contortionists, and yes, ladies, we _do_ need two of you.” They were seated on the same small sofa, pointedly refusing to look at one another.

“Mulan is our weapons expert, with a specialization in blades. Belle does cryptography. Ursula specializes in low-light SCUBA, and Emma in climbing and rope work.”

“Now that we know who we are,” Mal drawled, “what’s our target?”

“There’s a real estate developer who has made his fortune by basically screwing every non-rich person he ever worked with. He contracts with someone and then declares bankruptcy after they do the work but before he pays them, that kind of thing.”

“Sounds like a real piece of work,” Ursula put in. “And what are we gonna do to the bastard?”

“The sale of his company’s casino division goes through at 12:01 on January 1st, and we’re going to walk with the money.” Marian grinned devilishly. “He also has a golden crossbow that’s his prized possession and I want to take that just to fuck with him.”

“January 1st? As in two weeks? To disrupt a transaction of that scale, which means cracking at least two banks?” Belle asked, and Regina seemed disturbed too, by the way her eyebrow was threatening to crawl off her face.

“The good news is, just one thing to hack,” Marian said, and Emma waited for the other shoe.

“And the bad news?” Tink pressed her.

“The bad news is the level of human and electronic security around the computer where the money is in escrow. There’s a reason I need ten accomplices.”

**

As the others tossed around ideas about how to defeat the measures Marian had described, Emma grabbed their host hard by the elbow and took her into the kitchen. “A shady real estate developer with an archery fetish and a tendency to screw over the little people, Mar?”

“Yeah,” she replied, staring her down.

“Tell me this isn’t personal,” she demanded.

“It’s not,” she insisted, almost too quickly.

“We’re knocking over your asshole ex-husband and you’re making sure to take his favorite toy!” she hissed.

“Okay, maybe the bow is personal, just to make him really feel it,” Marian conceded. “But I swear to you the reason we’re doing this job is the payoff and sticking it to someone who has hurt a lot of innocent people, ok?”

Their eyes locked for a long moment. “Okay, but I’m watching you,” Emma said. “The stakes are too high.”

“Hi Regina,” Marian greeted over Emma’s shoulder, and she winced. How much of that had she heard?

“Can I borrow Emma for a minute?” Regina asked with suspicious blandness.

“Sure, we’re done here,” Marian said firmly, and walked out.

Emma scowled after her, but then quickly focused on Regina. “Hey, I guess we should talk.”

“You think?”

“Yeah.”

“Does it hurt?”

“What the fuck, Regina?”

Regina took a breath, only to stop when Ruby came in to get a cup of coffee. Emma tipped her head toward the hallway, and they ended up in Marian’s guest bedroom.

“What is your problem?” Emma asked again.

“I’m sorry, I guess I should be ecstatic to learn I came all over the face of a master criminal last night!” Regina snarled.

Emma scoffed and stepped into her personal space, refusing to accept that she should feel bad about that. “Says the woman who makes biological weapons!”

“Biological agents,” Regina snapped back, eyes blazing.

“Whatever. At least _my_ criminal activity isn’t a war crime!”

“Fuck you,” Regina snapped, and they were literally chest-to-heaving-chest now, staring each other down.

“Okay,” Emma taunted.

The moment stretched out, anger swirling, mixing with desire.

 “Regina? Where did you go?” came a voice from the hallway.

“My sister,” Regina recognized immediately. “I should go.” She leaned in that last tiny bit for a kiss.

Or, rather, she seemed to. She stopped short, so close that Emma could feel her with that sixth sense of proximity. They balanced on the knife’s edge for a long moment, and Emma felt her arousal spike, and she went for it.

Impossibly, Regina evaded her with an evil chuckle and was gone.

Emma blinked after her for a long moment. She entertained the notion of dragging her back in here and either hauling her over her lap to spank or making her come until she begged to stop for a long moment more.

“What a fucking smug, manipulative . . . sexy . . . asshole!”


	3. Chapter 3

“Okay, so after The Oracle-” Marian began.

“Do we have to call them that? It’s absurd,” Regina complained.

“Well we don’t have a name, so what else should we say? Secret Hacker Buddy?” Emma snarked.

Regina looked daggers at her, and Marian went on as if none of it had happened, bringing their attention back to her, “After The Oracle takes the electric grid offline, we’ll have five seconds of total surveillance blackout.”

Ursula whistled. “That’s tight.”

“Can you do it?”

“I can time it to the second,” the diver replied coolly. “So it’s on the rest of you to have your shit together.” She studied the map of the undersea cables coming into the region. “So the NSA is tapping there, and the Russians are there, but who’s that?”

“CIA,” Emma and Regina said in chorus.

**

“We’ll have five seconds to get into the elevator shaft and down past the first set of sensors,” Emma explained, looking from Regina to Zelena to Tink. “Magnet on the beam, check that it holds, and drop. Fast.”

“We’ll make such lovely corpses if there are any errors,” Zelena murmured.

“Nah, there won’t be much left of us at all,” Emma corrected. “And that’s why we’re gonna practice.” She pointed to the exposed steel beams in the warehouse where they’d set up to prepare. “Up.” Once they were all occupied getting into their climbing gear, she sidled up to Regina and murmured, “So, in that you’re not a _master criminal_ , do you know how to rappel?”

“This isn’t my first time in a harness, Ms. Swan,” she replied with false sweetness.

“Which I do appreciate, but I’m asking how you feel about being suspended from the ceiling by some nice-” and she let her breath caress Regina’s ear- “ _rope_.”

**

Pushing through the glass doors, Emma stopped cold. Regina was leaning forward, measuring precise drops from a pipette into a flask. Emma was proud to remember those terms from high school, or anything at all when Regina’s ass was pushed out like that and fuck, she was hot, and Emma wanted to have her bent over just like that, and-

“What the hell are you doing?” Regina demanded when she noticed her. “Get out of my lab! You’re going to contaminate things! How did you even get in here?” And, oh god, she was wearing glasses and impossibly sexier.

“But- you’re- It’s poison!” Emma sputtered.

“It’s carefully calibrated to incapacitate, not kill, and you’re lucky that it’s not toxic at this stage of manufacture. Get out!” She set down her materials and came over, snapping out of her latex gloves so that she could push at Emma’s chest to make her leave. But her hands slid as Emma backed up, and they were on Emma’s breasts now. They both gasped, and Regina squeezed.

In the next instant, they were kissing furiously, Regina’s hands in Emma’s hair the second she set her glasses aside and Emma’s hands opening that sexy lab coat.

Then Regina broke the kiss. “God damn it- fucking- Out!” She dragged Emma by the hair out of the lab area and into her office, pushing her against an empty desk hard enough that she lost her balance and sat down. Regina threw her labcoat off and pressed against her, half on top, as they kissed almost violently and clutched at each other.

“I hate you,” Regina hissed when Emma kissed down and sank her teeth into her neck, followed immediately by demanding, “Fuck me.”

Emma chuckled around a mouthful of her flesh, and Regina growled, “You’re so insufferably cocky! And not nearly good enough at what you do to warrant it!”

“I’ll show you not good enough,” Emma spat back, sitting up and lifting Regina completely off her feet, drawing a surprised “Oh!”

“I do like how strong you are,” Regina conceded as Emma turned and laid her down on the desk.

“Good,” Emma growled as she pressed on top, one thigh between Regina’s and rocking steadily as she kissed her hard and deep.

Regina immediately started pulling at her clothes, and Emma did the same. In the process, she knocked her elbow against the desk and Regina smacked the back of her head arching back to remove her shirt, and they definitely left scratches and bruises, not entirely intentionally. But then they were naked and pressed together again, thighs fitting into place as they kissed and worked their hips and gasped and she was pinching Regina’s nipple and Regina was digging her nails into her back and ass. Fuck, this was good, pain mixed with the pleasure and all, and as she felt Regina get wetter and wetter against her thigh she moaned into her mouth.

Soon, she moved her hand down between them, cupping Regina and sliding her fingers through her wetness.

“Damn it, Emma, _now_ ,” Regina growled, and Emma did, but gave her three fingers immediately, filling and stretching her. “Fuck!” she hissed.

“That _is_ what you demanded,” Emma taunted.

She just had time to see Regina roll her eyes before the older woman had grabbed her by the hair dragged her down to get her mouth on her neck, sucking hard.

“Don’t you fucking mark me,” Emma hissed as she fucked Regina hard and deep.

“Then you’d better make me come fast enough that I don’t have time,” Regina replied, and as she went to put her mouth back Emma pulled away, moving down her body.

Or, she tried. The hand in her hair was firm. “Let me taste you,” she insisted, inwardly cursing the hint of a whine in her tone.

Regina chuckled, and relaxed her grip enough to let Emma keep moving down, but didn’t take her hand out of her hair.

They both moaned when Emma’s tongue found Regina’s clit. She started fluttering immediately, in counterpoint to the quick, steady motion of her fingers in and out. God, this woman was her worst nightmare and her hottest fantasy in one unbelievably perfect package. Her body was so responsive, her moans and wetness evoking pleasure in Emma’s body to match.

Regina’s hips were working to meet her touch now, and they spiraled up together, Emma giving her more and more as she demanded more and more, sucking her clit and pushing so deep and curling on the out-stroke, Regina fucking Emma’s face and pulling her hair enough to hurt. When they reached fever pitch, it was glorious.

Then Regina was coming, gripping Emma hard with hands and thighs and internal muscles, and in that moment she would put up with every condescending look and snarky remark to get to do this to her all the time.

She knew she was smirking a bit at her own success as she stood and looked down at Regina laying floppy and spent, but couldn’t help it.

“Get up here.”

Emma snorted. “You’re almost unconscious.”

Regina raised an eyebrow. “Don’t flatter yourself.” Then she crooked a finger. “Get up here. You’ve gotten to taste me twice and now it’s my turn.”

That was enough to make Emma do as she’d been told, even if she resented the order. She was astride Regina’s face in no time, and surprisingly strong hands were pulling her down, and-

“Oh fuck,” she moaned, because Regina ate pussy like her life depended on it, tongue relentless and demanding but somehow also precise and if that wasn’t the perfect description of her, Emma didn’t know what was.

Soon she was rolling her hips just a bit, eyes closed, lost in sensation, when she felt Regina sliding the length of her fingers through her wetness.

“Fuck, yes,” she encouraged. One fingertip dipped inside and then kept going and circled the rim of her ass. Her eyes snapped open, and the first thing she saw was an open drawer beside Regina’s head with a box of latex gloves in it. The second thing she saw was Regina’s raised eyebrow, and somehow she knew it was a question. “Yes,” she answered. “But take it slow.”

Regina muttered something that was muffled by Emma’s pussy but clearly irritated at her stating the obvious, and Emma chuckled, then moaned as Regina’s mouth found her again at the moment that the fingertip pressed inside using her own copious wetness.

“God,” Emma moaned, long and drawn out, as Regina began to swirl her tongue in counterpoint to the finger flexing tiny, slow motions in her ass.

Gradually, they found a rhythm, Emma’s hips twitching as much as she could like this and Regina’s finger in up to the hilt now, erotic and taboo and fuck, her thumb was in Emma’s pussy now and she was sucking her clit.

Emma felt the orgasm building fast, and twitched and shuddered and moaned and couldn’t even form coherent thought. Then she came hard.

As she came down, Emma tipped forward onto all fours, not trusting herself to move farther but needing to get off Regina’s face so she could breathe. The older woman slid out from underneath her, and she felt the ghost of kisses up her spine while the glove snapped off.

“I have to get home,” Regina said, quiet and soothing and both like and unlike her.

“To your son, right,” Emma said, getting up off the desk now that her legs were trembling less.

Regina looked at her sharply, but nodded agreement. They both dressed quickly, since Emma had also had plans for today that didn’t involve this.

At the door Regina pulled her into a slow, deep kiss that was almost sweet, then growled, “Stay the hell out of my lab.”  


	4. Chapter 4

The next afternoon found Emma back at the warehouse for yet another training and practice session. Regina had finished concocting her biohazard that morning, and now they had to manage deploying it. Mulan had suggested darts, but after about half an hour of trying it wasn’t at all clear that they’d be able to make it work.

“I’m a scientist, not an assassin,” Regina grumbled as her throw went wide of the mark yet again.

“You’re also the best person to deploy your own agent on Team 1,” Marian pointed out.

“Yeah, but she doesn’t have to do it that way,” Emma replied, surprising even herself by speaking up on Regina’s behalf. As they all turned to look at her, she quickly moved on. “Mulan, do you have a gun?”

“Blowgun?”

“Sort of too long to carry around, isn’t it?”

“I did bring a pistol,” Mulan mused.

“That sounds good.”

Regina cleared her throat loudly. “Is anyone going to bother to find out whether I can even _use_ a pistol before you just start handing me weapons to wave around?”

“I can teach you,” Emma said immediately, then hurried to add, “I mean, as your team leader. And I’m guessing Mulan has other things to do-”’

Mulan raised an eyebrow, but then nodded. “I think I have all I need to know about the biological weapon?” she asked.

“Agent,” Regina corrected almost absentmindedly. “In order for it to act as quickly as we need to, it’s very potent. It’s vital that it not come into contact with your skin or mucous membranes. Keep it sealed as long as you can and then wear gloves and don’t breathe deeply once you open it.”

“So you said,” Mulan reminded her. “I’ll take that as a yes.”

“Since that’s settled, we’ll leave you two _alone_ ,” Marian said, her voice dropping suggestively on the last word. In response to Emma’s murderous look, she added “To start target practice with the dart pistol.”  

“Whatever you say, boss lady,” Emma replied with obviously fake enthusiasm. She took the gun and cartridges Mulan had pulled out of her bag, and then the other two were gone.

Soon Emma was demonstrating proper gun handling, from safety to how to stand, because there was no reason to do this half assed and totally _not_ being thorough just because she wanted to spend more time with Regina.

“Hey, how’s your kid?” she asked, impressed with herself for thinking of good small talk.

Out of her peripheral vision she saw Regina look at her sharply, but the older woman did answer after a moment. “He’s kind of terribly teenage. He stays in his room every moment he possibly can, on his computer all hours of the day, and night. If I didn’t force him to come down for dinner or go to school, I think he would never do anything else.” She sighed, then gave a little smirk. “The good thing is he’s too distracted to notice I lead a life of crime.”

Emma chuckled along with her. “At least computer skills will help him in life, right?” Emma asked. Regina raised an unimpressed eyebrow. “Okay fine. Now that I demonstrated, it’s your turn. Come here.”

 She tried to tell herself she wasn’t enjoying being pressed against Regina’s back and guiding her arms into position and murmuring instruction into her ear.

**

“Go!” Marian called out, starting her stopwatch.

Tink and Ruby were off, dodging and bending and flipping around the array of lasers they’d set up to mimic the security system using specs The Oracle had hacked for them. Tink hit her mark a split second faster, but Ruby stuck the explosives on the mocked-up security system more efficiently, and then they were diving away.

“You’re both dead,” Zelena announced gleefully.

They all turned to Marian, who nodded. “Eighteen seconds. Options?”

“We could remote-detonate,” was Emma’s contribution.

“Can’t be done!” Zelena sing-songed.

“What if we make the lead time on the explosives longer?” Tink asked.

“That either!” Zelena really didn’t need to seem so happy about it.

 “Uh, we do it faster?” Ruby tried.

“Now you’re talking!”

**

“You’ll have to hit the rooftop precisely, because the buildings on two sides are taller” Marian pointed out.

“I’m aware,” Mal drawled.

“And the weather’s reporting a chance of a snowstorm and wind for that night,” Emma put in.

“I’m aware,” the pilot said again, slow and confident.

“As one of the people who needs to catch this little airlift, I would appreciate it if you showed a bit more concern about the difficulty,” Regina said, crossing her arms.

“I’m aware of the difficulty,” Mal retorted. “And I appreciate that the haphazard habits of some of our other team members might cause you to doubt, but I think you’ve known me long enough to recognize I’m extremely _capable_.” She let her eyes roam over Regina’s body as she said it.

Emma was expecting Regina to lash out verbally at the presumption, but she just chuckled. “I’m aware of your talents. I’d still like for you to take this seriously.”

“Very well,” the pilot conceded. “I’ll calculate the flight plan and some contingencies, just for you.”

**

Emma got all the way to the street before realizing she’d left her beanie in the meeting room, but it was cold enough out that she dragged herself back to get it. As she came around the corner, she caught just a flash of Mal and Regina standing very close together and dodged back out of sight without even making a conscious decision.

“It’s good to be doing a job with you again, just like old times,” Regina said, her voice low and intimate.

“That isn’t the only thing we did in the old times,” Mal pointed out, and her voice was a seductive purr.

Regina and Mal used to date, or hook up, or something? Emma felt jealousy surge up, then reminded herself that she and Regina had really only hooked up twice and she should probably remember that.

“Well there’s this person I keep falling into bed with even though I shouldn’t, so it might be nice for someone I trust to get her off my mind,” Regina replied thoughtfully.

She was on Regina’s mind, huh? Instantly, Emma felt much better. And then, she turned right around and left, because she’d take a cold head over the awkwardness of walking back in there.


	5. Chapter 5

They prepared, and prepared, and prepared, until they could run through every aspect of the operation just about seamlessly. There were still little errors here and there, and they weren’t quite catastrophic, but they were definitely enough to make Emma’s stress levels rise during their imperfect drills. But it was New Year’s Eve now, and they were out of time, and even though she wasn’t comfortable Emma had to admit when they did the final check-in that things weren’t off enough to cancel the entire heist.

And if nothing else, she had to admit that she was curious. The Oracle was planning to break their anonymity to come to the command center and coordinate directly, and she did _not_ want to miss that revelation. In fact, she thought as she checked her phone, they were supposed to be here right about-

The door buzzed to let someone in, and they all turned, startled, to where Ruby was sitting next to the controls, because none of them had heard the intercom.

She threw up her hands, eyes wide. “Don’t look at me!”

“Don’t worry,” came a voice from the door. “I let myself in.”

They all looked, and the speaker was a teenage boy, probably sixteen, wearing a plaid shirt and carrying a backpack.

"Man, I should have known,” Emma scoffed. “Only a teenager would call himself The Oracle."

“Henry?!” They all whipped around a third time to stare at Regina.

“You know this kid?” Ursula prompted.

“He’s my son,” she answered, still startled. Then her expression hardened. “You are in _so_ much trouble, mister."

“Um, mom, you’re _also_ an international criminal mastermind, so maybe you shouldn’t judge me," he said, with so much sass that Emma could see what Regina meant about him being horribly teenage.

“I don’t care! I am still your mother!”

“So what? So is she,” he said, pointing at Emma. “I’m Henry. I’m your son,” he said, as if it was a totally common introduction.

“Whoa, hey, kid! I don't have a son!”

“Sixteen years ago, did you give up a baby for adoption?” Before even waiting for her to answer, he went on, “That was me. And _she_ adopted me. Now everybody knows everybody, and let’s make some money.”

“It- but- it was a closed adoption,” Emma sputtered.

“Hacker,” Henry emphasized, pointing at himself.

“I have half a mind to march you home and lock you in a room without technology,” Regina fumed.

“We need him,” Marian put in. “So unless you have enough in the bank to make it worth our while to cancel this operation, he’s staying.” At Regina’s fiery look, she added, “What you do with him after is your business.”

Regina whipped around to growl at Emma, “These are _your_ defective genes."

"You seemed to like my jeans before," Emma sassed, turning and shaking her ass a bit.

"Oh my god, moms, I know you’re,” and he grimaced, “whatever, but I’m _right here_."

“How do you-” Emma began, her head spinning.

“Hac-ker,” he enunciated. “Fortunately, I switched off that security camera before I scarred myself for life.” He shuddered.

"Well Henry, this is what happens when you meddle in adult business. You hear adult things," Regina snapped.

“If the Swan-Mills family is finished with their reunion,” Marian broke in.

“Mills-Swan,” Regina corrected absently, and Emma just sank into a chair and clutched at her head, because this was all too much.

“Whatever,” Marian said. “The teams need to get into position, oh, _now_.” She paused. “Emma, are you ok?”

“Peachy,” she muttered bitterly. “I have a kid and you’re marrying me off to his mom. Just peachy.”

“That’s not what I meant.”

“I mean, the sex is fantastic-” Emma went on.

Regina exclaimed “Emma!” at the same moment that Henry groaned.

“Sorry.”

“Emma Swan, will you shut up?” Marian demanded.

“What?!” she snapped back, straightening to glare at her.

“I am not asking about your sex life,” Marian growled. “I am asking if you are okay to lead your team and complete this mission.”

“Oh. Oh, yeah, sure,” Emma said.

“Are you certain?” Tink prodded.

Startled, Emma looked at her, then realized every single member of the team was staring at her. “Okay, yes, it was a bombshell, but I’m a professional.” She stood up and clapped her hands together briskly. “Let’s move.”

**

Emma knew perfectly well that they couldn’t very well sneak into a building bundled up in winter coats, but it was cold as hell on this rooftop, and no matter what anybody said these high-tech fabrics did not keep her warm like a good puffy coat.

She also knew she was focusing on the cold to take her mind off of, well, everything, and shook it off. But she still didn’t want to have to look at Tink or Regina or, god, Zelena was beside herself with glee at these revelations, so she concentrated on the seconds flashing by on her watch.

“Ten seconds,” she whispered. “Ready?”

There was just time for three whispered “Yes”-es before the city went totally and completely black for a half-mile radius.

She popped the hatch on the elevator shaft and the other three slipped through smooth and fast, and then came the sound of their magnets thunking satisfyingly and the spooling of cable, just like their most successful drills. Emma brought up the rear and just managed to drop below the first set of sensors before the generator kicked on and the security system reset itself.

Taking a deep breath, she looked around. The other three wore tight expressions, not used to dangling a thousand feet up from a tiny cable.  Now they had to wait until Henry gave the all-clear that Ursula had managed to tap the undersea cable that would give him direct access to the system while it was offline and unable to keep him out. She wondered how Team 2 was doing on breaking into Robin’s office, and whether the New Year’s revelers below had responded to the blackout by panicking and creating a big, juicy diversion the way they’d planned.

The wait seemed to last an eternity. Emma took comfort that, at least if she was trapped in an enclosed space with Regina and her no-filter sister, it was a space where speech would set off the alarms and nobody was going to try to talk about finding out Regina had adopted her kid.


	6. Chapter 6

After such a long radio silence that Emma started to feel a bit nervous herself, her earpiece crackled to life and Henry confirmed that he was in the system. He began to carefully set each security checkpoint on a feedback loop to keep telling the central computer that everything was fine no matter what. Because he had to do them all individually, it took time, so he switched between the teams so that each of them could progress while he was setting the next thing up for the other.

Emma and her team rappelled down, bit by bit, until they reached the floor where the server that was managing the transfer of assets was kept. Here, as they knew from reconnaissance, there were two human guards in addition to the electronic surveillance, and this was the time for Regina’s bio-weapon.

“You got this?” Emma asked, telling herself she had stepped close to the older woman only to be as quiet as possible.

Regina swallowed hard as she mechanically went through the steps she had drilled, prepping the pistol with motions that were efficient, if not sure, but she nodded.

“You got this,” Emma repeated, an affirmation now.

Regina gave a ghost of a smile and reached down and squeezed Emma’s hand, and it was a tiny moment but it made Emma’s chest feel full of- something. Then she let go and reached into the container for the poison, and Emma stepped back and waved to the others to do so as well.

Emma could see Regina’s hand shake as she raised the pistol to point at the nearest guard, but then her back straightened and she squeezed off one shot and then the next, smooth and perfectly aimed. The guards crumpled almost instantly.

“Damn, girl,” she whispered. Regina grinned at her and bit her lip, and god, she was hot. Emma shook herself to focus. They crossed the room silently, on guard for any unexpected security, but everything still seemed to match up to what they knew.

Then they reached the doorway to the next room, and Emma’s breath caught just looking at it. It was filled with a randomized laser motion detector system. Henry couldn’t disable this one remotely, and getting past it would require incredible flexibility, strength, reflexes, and stamina.

“Tink, this is your show,” she whispered.

The blonde woman nodded and did a few stretches, then turned to Zelena, who was assembling the explosives.

“Three, two, one, go!” Zelena counted down.

On her mark, Tink reached into the box to collect the charge and started moving. Watching her dodge and weave was making Emma anxious enough, but knowing that she had only moments to cross the space and plant the device on the door to the server room or it would explode in her hand made it much, much worse.

“Bloody hell,” Zelena hissed after a few seconds. “She took them both.”

“What?” Emma demanded.

“I had a spare explosive just in case, and Tink grabbed them both by mistake,” Zelena explained, serious for possibly the first time since Emma had known her.

“But only one is armed,” Regina pointed out.

“The other will still catch when the first explodes,” Zelena explained. “This boom is about to get twice as large.”

Emma’s adrenaline went impossibly higher as Regina prompted, “And what will that do?”

“Well I don’t _think_ it will harm the structure of the building,” Zelena half-shrugged.

“You’ve got to be fucking kidding me,” Emma muttered, her eyes shifting rapidly between tracking Tink’s progress and watching Zelena’s timer counting down.

The acrobat made it, and as soon as she stuck the device on the door Emma hissed a warning to her. “It’s gonna blow too big! Take cover!” Then the timer hit zero.

**

“Emma?” The room was pitch black and full of dust.

“Yeah?”

“Why are you on top of me?” Regina asked.

She tried to play it off. “Um, you know, just a thing you do in a dangerous situation, as a team leader,” she trailed off.

“I didn’t realize we’re at a shield my body with yours stage in our relationship. Shouldn’t you buy me dinner first, dear?” Regina teased.

Emma groaned. “Hey, you’re my kid’s mom,” she tried again, feebly.

“Which we should talk about when this is over. For now, thank you for protecting me. It’s very sweet,” Regina said, sincere. “Now get up.”

Emma kissed her temple, almost too fast to notice, and did. “Everybody ok?” she asked into the darkness.

“Yeah,” Zelena answered.

“What the hell, Zelena? Are you trying to provoke me?” Tink demanded.

“Me! You’re the one who got grabby!”

“Hey!” Emma said, loud enough to get their attention. “We’re in the middle of a _thing_ , here. Tink, put the device on the computer so Henry can get access, just like we planned.”

“How am I supposed to do that when the pyromaniac over there took out the lights?” Tink hissed, still quite annoyed.

“I didn’t-” Zelena started.

“Hey!” Emma said again, shouting this time. “It was a miscommunication and an accident. Use your flashlight and move the fuck on.”

When Tink’s light clicked on, Emma saw Regina looking at her approvingly and gave a little shrug, secretly pleased.

“Okay, the box is on,” Tink said through the radio to Henry.

Emma switched channels on her radio while they waited for him to bypass what they knew to be extensive security. “Team 2, status?”

“Hey, Em,” came Ruby’s voice. “We got in ok, and the poison worked like a dream on those guards, but Belle’s having a hell of a time cracking this thing. We might have to leave the crossbow.”

“No way,” Marian cut in.

“Mar,” Emma said sternly. “You told me this wasn’t personal. The mission comes before making fuckface cry.”

“I’ve got it,” Belle’s voice broke in. “And plenty of time to spare.”

Emma breathed a small sigh of relief as Marian said, “Great! Finish up and get to the rendezvous point.”

She switched back to their team’s frequency. “Henry? Status?”

“This is the most sophisticated computer outside of the military,” he grumbled. “Quit breathing down my neck.” He cut the channel.

She looked at Regina, startled.

“ _Your_ son seems not to be a criminal mastermind after all,” Regina observed tartly.

“Oh, so when he can’t crack a supercomputer he's _my_ son? And weren’t you mad before that he _was_ a criminal?”

“Oh my god, moms, stop flirting already!” Henry cut in again. “I got it. You can remove the interface box and get to the pickup site. So gross.”


	7. Chapter 7

The return to the roof was uneventful. Henry would put the security systems back the way they’d found them to cover their tracks once they were out of the building, but for now it was nice to just be able to move without it being a big production.

But then they had to stand around on the roof in the freezing cold waiting for Mal to bring the getaway chopper, and all five of the other members of the two teams kept looking over at Emma and Regina, who had ended up standing together somehow. Part of Emma didn’t mind being close to the older woman at all, but the other part of her was acutely aware of what was still hanging in the air between them.

“Walk with me,” Regina said suddenly.

Uh-oh, here it went. “Sure,” she managed to say.

“So you’re Henry’s birth mother,” Regina began after they were out of earshot.

“Hi,” she said uncertainly. A beat, and then she ventured, “Um, you’ve been really calm about that.”

“I’m a professional!” Regina snapped, and oh, she was just as freaked out as Emma but hiding it a lot better.

“Totally. You’re- um- awesome- at your job,” Emma sputtered, liking that a lot better as a line of conversation.

But Regina was not about to be distracted. “When I adopted him, the records were sealed, and I was told the birth mother didn't want to have any contact.”

“I didn’t,” Emma assured her immediately, startled by how much she wanted to calm Regina’s anxiety over this.

“Past tense,” Regina noticed immediately. “And now?”

“I’d be lying if I said I wasn’t curious.” Emma paused.  “About him. And you. But he's your kid, and I don’t want to get in between that.” She could hear, faintly, a helicopter approaching.

“If you come between me and my son I will destroy you if it is the last thing I do." It would have been a hell of a threat, except that Regina sounded totally unconvincing. She paused, then muttered, "Your skill at oral sex makes it difficult to threaten you."

“Is that all I'm good for?” Emma couldn’t help prodding.

“You have other tolerable characteristics,” Regina acknowledged grudgingly.

"That's my girl," Emma teased, then felt herself go almost cross eyed when she realized what she'd said. She quickly went on, although there was no hope Regina hadn’t caught it.  “I’d offer to disappear tomorrow, but we both know he could find me.” The chopper was in sight now, and they headed back to the others.

“Yes,” Regina agreed. “And frankly, I’m not sure I want you to vanish.”

“Yeah?”

“Yes.”

Then they were out of time, getting into the helicopter as fast as they could right behind the others. Emma was the last in, and had just realized that there were two extra people when they flashed badges.

“FBI. You’re under arrest.”

**

“Mal, what the hell happened?” Emma demanded once they were all in a large holding cell together.

“They commandeered the vessel at the airstrip,” the pilot answered vaguely, glancing at the one-way mirror in the corner.  

“Yes, I know they can hear,” Emma sighed.

“A roof is public property, right?” Ruby prompted. “We were just out for a New Years’ adventure!”  

Emma turned to her in wonderment, feeling a smile creep across her face at the ingenuity.

“Yes, and it was a right good time,” Tink added.

They were all stifling giggles a bit now. “We just wanted a nice view for our cup of holiday cheer,” Belle put in.

“And a nice cool breeze,” Emma said.

“So you brought enough gear to invade a small nation,” came a voice from behind her. They all looked. “Special Agent Mary Margaret Blanchard,” she identified herself in greeting.

“Codename Snow White,” Regina muttered murderously, apparently having heard of her.

“No way,” Ruby said. “The one who caught the Huntsman, and-” At Emma’s glare she quickly corrected, “And other things I know absolutely nothing about.” But she did look at her with something approaching adoration.

The agent’s eyes roamed over each of them in the cell in turn, and then rested on Emma. “You, with me.”

**

Agent Blanchard’s partner, Agent Nolan, was the one to bring Emma back to the cell.

“Okay, everybody out,” he said after opening the door, and Emma could see confusion on all their faces.

“They’re going to overlook the trespassing,” she explained slowly, looking deliberately at each of them.

“On account of the holiday spirit, since there was no damage done,” Agent Nolan confirmed.

Emma nodded and gestured that people should hurry. She also rested her hand on the small of Regina’s back as she exited, last of all. Purely to encourage her to move along before they changed their minds, she told herself.

**

“Emma, what did you do to make them let you all go?” Marian asked once they were all back at headquarters.

“They’remyparents,” Emma muttered quickly.

“What?” Ursula prompted.

“They’re her parents,” Henry put in. They stared at him, and he pointed at the computer vigorously with a huffy sigh.

“Your parents are feds?!” Ruby almost squeaked in surprise. “Do they know what you do?”

“They’re thieves too. Being in the government is probably the best cover for being a grifter, ever,” Emma said. “It still sucks to get caught, though. I’m gonna be hearing about this at family gatherings for years.” She didn’t miss the way Henry looked sharply at her at the mention of family gatherings. She also didn’t miss Regina noticing the same thing.

“I’ll take it,” Mulan said, “to get away clean.”

“I should have known when they treated it as just trespassing, even with every type of equipment imaginable,” Regina put in, shaking her head in disbelief.

"And a golden crossbow," Marian said, stifling a giggle.

“I think they thought they got us before we did it, to be honest,” Emma explained. “They do have to do the day job.”

“Won’t they feel silly when they discover all that money has been stolen,” Zelena chuckled.

“Then it’s a good thing HoodCorp CEO Robin Hood embezzled it, eh?” Belle said.

“Hear, hear!” Tink said. They all raised their champagne—and for Henry, despite much wheedling, Mountain Dew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There'll be one more plot chapter and then smutty epilogue, I think.


	8. Chapter 8

_Earlier that week_

“A pallet of laxatives,” Emma suggested, tossing a small squishy ball to the next person in the circle.

“A truckload of Viagra,” was Mal’s contribution as she caught it.

“Gigantic truck with a vanity plate about a small dick?” Ruby tried as the ball came to her next.

“What are you all doing?” Regina asked as she came into the room and intercepted the ball mid-flight toward Belle.

“We’re trying to figure out what to make it look like Robin spent the money on, for when we plant the false trail that he embezzled it to cover our tracks,” Emma explained.

Regina’s brow furrowed in confusion. “Like money laundering, in reverse?”

“Yep,” Ruby said. “What you got?”

“Sexually transmitted disease treatment,” Regina said, sitting down elegantly.

They all lost it. “Oh shit!” Emma choked out between her laughs. “You’re vicious!”

“As much as I love the ingenuity,” Belle said once they’d stopped laughing, “It needs to be a few large transactions in order to plant complete documentation in just a few moments.”

“Sexually transmitted disease _research_ ,” Regina tried again.

“That’s more like it,” Belle affirmed.

******

The celebration of their success went long into the night, fueled by alcohol (and caffeine) and the endorphins of nearly getting caught but then getting away clean. Emma had been expecting this moment to be bittersweet with the knowledge that she wasn’t going to get to see Regina or Henry again, but now after their conversation on the rooftop she wasn’t sure.

The night blurred together, punctuated by moments Emma remembered vividly: Marian meticulously polishing the golden crossbow. Tink and Ursula talking earnestly, if drunkenly, about differences between hydrodynamics and aerodynamics. Mulan arm-wrestling Henry and letting him win, making Emma laugh hysterically at Henry being offended because he knew she’d let him win. Ruby trying to ask her all kinds of fangirl questions about her mom. Mal making out with Marian. Regina dancing with her sister, loose-limbed and silly and so, so beautiful.

When Emma awakened in the morning, she knew two things. There was a wonderful scent in front of her face, and she hurt like hell. Slowly, her mind processed what her body was saying. Her face was pressed against something warm, near the wonderful scent. The scent was coming from hair, she could feel on her cheek, so this must be a shoulder. In fact, her body was wrapped around another body, but contorted to fit onto what felt like a couch, which explained the pain. Okay, so she really hoped this was Regina. Peeking even for a moment resulted in being stabbed in the eyes by sunlight, but she was just able to verify that it was Regina. Good.

Just then, Regina stirred against her as if she was waking and began to fall off the narrow couch. Emma tightened her arms around her to keep her in place, only to realize in horror that instead of keeping Regina on the couch, she was sliding off it with her.

Regina hit the floor with an undignified squeak, and Emma managed to catch herself on knees and elbows just enough to not hit with her full weight.

“As much as I like you on top of me, Ms. Swan,” Regina grumbled, and oh, her voice was gravelly from partying and sleep and it was so sexy, “this is not what I’d have in mind.”

Emma chuckled lightly and shifted off to lay beside her on the rug, leaving a little bit of distance since she wasn’t sure if Regina had really meant to snuggle up with her in the night or had been afflicted with booze goggles. “Hey, g’mornin,” she greeted, then teased, “You know, usually when I wake up with someone she took me to dinner first.”

“We can set that right,” Regina said, with a hint of a smile tugging at the corners of her mouth.

“Yeah?” Emma wasn’t sure whether to trust she’d gotten this lucky.

“I think some more-” she paused, “formal exploration of where this might go is in order, don’t you?”

Emma had never noticed it before, but “Do you always sound like a thesaurus?”

“Perhaps. Does it bother you?”

“Not even a little bit. Can I kiss you?” Then, seeing Regina’s eyebrow raise and knowing some teasing was coming her way, she corrected, “ _May_ I kiss you?”

Regina answered by grabbing her and pulling her into a kiss that quickly became intense. Emma was shifting back on top of Regina when there was a fit of feminine giggles behind them telling her their compatriots were awake, followed quickly by “Oh my god, moms!”

**

In the end, they decided that a family dinner with the three of them was probably the right way to go about building some kind of more substantial relationship. Accordingly, a few days later Emma found herself on the steps of a brownstone that would be modest if this weren’t New York. She wondered idly how owning this wasn’t a dead giveaway to the IRS or whoever that Regina had some kind of side hustle. Then she realized that she was stalling because this event made her incredibly nervous, and standing out here in the freezing cold like an idiot. Taking a deep breath, she went up the last few steps and rang the doorbell.

“Hey, ma,” Henry greeted as he opened the door, like this was a weekly occurrence.

Emma felt her adrenaline spike all over again. “Whoa, kid, we just met, and you’re already going with that?”

“Sorry,” he said, and he was perceptive enough to look embarrassed. “I just- I learned who you were a long time ago and- I’ve maybe, kind of, kept track of your, uh, projects since then, so- it feels like I know you.”

“I suppose being stalked by my kid is kind of sweet,” Emma half-muttered.

“Good, ‘cause Mom didn’t take it as well,” he said as he showed her where to put her coat and boots.

“No?”

“No, not even when I pointed out that I got into hacking because I wanted to be able to watch her back when she was out on jobs,” he grumbled.

“You’re really a good kid for a master criminal,” Emma complimented as he led her into the kitchen.

“That’s what I said!”

**

“I have to thank you for joining us, Emma,” Regina remarked as they began dessert. “Henry hasn't eaten with me voluntarily in years.” At Emma’s confused look, she explained, “I have to plead or flat out demand. He’d rather be on his computer.”

When Emma turned to the boy—her son, whoa—for confirmation, he ducked his head in embarrassment.

“Well I’m glad to help,” she said. “So kid, you don’t mind having me around, then?”

He looked up quickly. “Of course not. Why do you think I suggested that Marian bring both of you on for this job?”

“What- How- You-” Regina sputtered.

“Did we just get parent trapped?” was all Emma could think to say.

Henry just grinned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here endeth the plot.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the Smutty Epilogue(TM)

Henry retreated to his room soon after dinner, because even his interest in getting to know Emma and seeing the success of his plot had their limits, leaving Emma and Regina alone together for the first time since their relationship had taken this new turn.

“I feel like I should apologize for my son being so devious,” Regina sighed as she handed Emma a glass of cider. Then she sat across from her in the warmly-lit study where they’d retreated to talk privately.

Emma chuckled. “I’m not thrilled to be manipulated, but it does sort of run in the family, huh?” she asked, gesturing at both of them.

“I guess we are family now,” Regina murmured, looking a bit anxious about that.

“Only if we want to be,” Emma said with a shrug. “I’m totally fine with ‘I hooked up with an insanely hot woman and now maybe it’s not a one-night stand since I met her kid and everything.’”

“That’s a mouthful,” Regina teased her.

“A mouthful of words is better than a mouthful of foot,” Emma replied with a wink.

“Yes, we wouldn’t want that,” Regina agreed. “There are much better uses for your mouth,” and her voice dropped into a sexy purr.

“I didn’t know whether to hope for that on the first date,” Emma confessed.

“Emma Swan, we have had sex _twice_ already!”

“I mean, I don’t wanna build it up too much, but this _is_ different,” she pointed out.

Regina’s eyes widened. “Oh. Did you want to wait? Make it special?”

“Hell no! I mean- it’s plenty special- Or- um- You know what I mean,” Emma sputtered.

“I do,” Regina confirmed. “You’re ridiculous, but I do.”

“Well maybe you should come kiss me and shut me up before it gets any worse,” she suggested.

Regina quirked an eyebrow at that, then set down her drink. When she rose and crossed the small distance between them, she moved with the fluid ripple of a predator. Even those few moments had Emma incredibly turned on, so when Regina slid into her lap, she raised her mouth for a kiss, only to find that the older woman had stopped just out of reach. She could feel Regina’s breath on her lips, and it made her shudder with want. Then she reached up and threaded her fingers through dark hair to pull her down, and Regina went willingly, kissing her deeply and intensely.

Kissing Regina _was_ different now, and Emma happily lost herself in the new intensity that came with substance, trying to commit the shape of Regina’s mouth and the scent of her perfume and the sound of her sighs and the curves of her body to memory because it mattered now. Gradually, their touches went from broadly passionate to specifically sexual, Emma’s fingertips digging into Regina’s perfect ass and Regina’s hands cupping and squeezing Emma’s breasts.

When Emma’s fingers started to undo Regina’s buttons, she broke the kiss. “Not here. Not with Henry home.”

Emma removed her hands like she’d been burned. “Of course.” This was going to take some getting used to.

“Come upstairs,” Regina said, rising and beckoning. Emma smiled.

The light was off in Henry’s room when they passed, but there was no way he was asleep. They’d have to be very quiet.

Awkwardness settled over them as soon as Regina’s bedroom door shut behind them. They blinked at each other for a long moment, shifting their weight and not moving to touch. They’d lost their momentum, and now it seemed almost like they couldn’t remember how this went. Emma tried to remember what they had done the first time, since this felt just as new as that had been.

She stepped closer and cupped Regina’s jaw as she kissed her, and the touch seemed to break the surface tension. Their contact quickly became passionate again as Regina backed her toward the bed and their hands found each other’s clothes with much less collision than before. As soon as Regina’s shirt was open Emma slid her hands around her ribs to unhook her bra and get her hands on her breasts, just cupping, liking the slight weight of them in her hands.

Regina smiled at her, then pulled at her shirt, up and over her head. She had Emma’s bra off in the next breath and now it was her turn, squeezing and kneading and pinching her nipples.

Emma groaned low in her throat, but didn’t lose focus, sliding her hands down to the waistband of Regina’s pants and slipping both pants and underwear down over her perfect ass, then gripping her by the hips to pull her closer.

Then they were kissing again, hands everywhere, the remaining clothes sliding from their bodies to pool on the floor as they crossed the last few steps to the bed.

When they got there, Emma surprised even herself by swooping Regina up in her arms and laying her on the bed. She froze for a moment, not sure whether she’d gone too far.

Then Regina purred, “Oh, I like that.”

Emma grinned.

Regina beckoned with a finger. “Now come taste me.”

All Emma could do at that was moan—and comply. She was on her belly between Regina’s thighs in no time, and fuck, her pussy was so fucking gorgeous, glistening from their play so far, and this amazing woman _wanted_ her. Her. Emma Swan. She looked up at her in wonder and found Regina’s mouth twitching trying not to smile. She ducked her head in embarrassment.

Regina caught her chin and made her meet her eyes. “I like that you have a crush on my cunt.”

The gentle teasing grounded Emma again, and she sassed back, “She’s beautiful.”

Regina smiled, then demanded, “I need you to eat me. Now.” She slid her hand into Emma’s hair to pull her mouth where she needed it.

Emma moaned at the first contact almost as much as Regina, because she would never get tired of how wet, and soft, and hot, and responsive she was. Her tongue moved steadily, if not quite slowly, making exquisitely thorough strokes over the entire length of Regina from her opening to her clit. Slowly, she sped up, added little flicking flutters, because knowing what Regina needed was getting familiar now.

When Regina’s hips began to twitch, Emma gripped them to hold her steady against her mouth, and gave her more, swirling her tongue. The older woman’s moan was delicious, and feeling how her muscles flexed trying to keep moving was even better.

“Inside,” Regina gasped out.

“Yes,” Emma hissed as she pressed in, because the feel of liquid velvet around her fingers was so fucking good. Her fingers moved in counterpoint to her tongue, reading Regina’s responses and giving her more, and more, until she was fucking her hard and sucking her clit.

Regina was still gripping her by the hair, and she started fucking her face a little now that Emma wasn’t holding her down. Emma looked up, and this was so intense, Regina’s eyes boring into hers, and her chest heaving as she panted, and the hot slickness of her in and on and around Emma’s mouth. But the best part was knowing that she was going to get to keep doing this, and the intimate feeling of Regina’s wrist against her cheek, and the way they were so in tune.

Then Regina came hard, her body arching beautifully as she clapped a hasty hand over her mouth to muffle her cry.

Emma kissed her way up Regina’s body then lay beside her, knowing she had a goofy grin on her face but not quite able to care. Regina chuckled at her and pulled her down into a slow, easy kiss.

At least, it began slow and easy. It quickly became intense, and Regina rolled them over until she was on top. As her hips settled between Emma’s thighs, Emma moaned and involuntarily bucked upward in search of touch. She was embarrassed to feel herself leave a wet trail up Regina’s belly, but the way the older woman’s eyes rolled back in her head at the sensation made her feel better about it.

In the next moment, Regina’s hand was between her legs, cupping and rubbing and squeezing where she was absolutely sopping.

Then she was slipping two fingers inside, and Emma breathed, “Yes.”

Regina was fucking her slow and deep as she kissed her slow and deep, her body so close that Emma wasn’t sure how her arm was even fitting between them. But the older woman was nothing if not exacting in everything she did, her rhythm perfect and the swipes of her thumb on Emma’s clit exactly what she needed. Then Regina added another finger, and Emma felt a wave of pleasure crash through her as she was stretched and filled and stroked—and felt almost, somehow, adored by Regina’s attention to her pleasure.  

She was panting too hard for kisses now, so they were just forehead-to-forehead as Regina’s exquisite touches brought her higher and higher and higher, and this was so intense and perfect—the way their bodies moved together, Emma’s hips rising and Regina’s hips pushing behind her hand, and their breasts rubbing against each other, and they were breathing each other’s breath, and their eyes were locked, and Emma never wanted this to end except that she was going to come so hard and it was going to be so good and-

The world went white as the orgasm raced through her.

She held Regina tight against her as she rode it out, wanting the intimacy in a way she couldn’t ever remember before.

In fact, she was craving it enough that she murmured, “I can stay if you want,” before she thought. Quickly, she added “Or go, if you want. I’m good either way.”

“Don’t be ridiculous,” Regina murmured, pulling away, and Emma’s heart sank.

But then Regina settled back beside her, draped half over, having brought the covers with her.

“I’m not kicking you out in the middle of the night in January,” she said, as if that was obvious.

“Of course not,” Emma whispered just before she fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> that's all for now, but i know there are avenues to revisit--Dragon Queen and family gatherings with the Swan-Mills-Charmings. there will be a sequel at some point, but i'm not sure when. 
> 
> thanks to all for reading and commenting along the way!

**Author's Note:**

> i'm aiming for updates every Monday.


End file.
